my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi Dragonway
Appearance Born from a Japanese mother and American father, Takashi's looks are a mixture of both nationalities which tends to cause him to stick out among the Japanese populace. One such trait is the above average height that he inherited from his father as he stands at 6'2" and stands taller than many of his classmates. His black hair is naturally messy that spikes upwards with a fringe that covers both his forehead and right eye. This often annoys his mother as most of her attempts to flatten it have been met with failure. However, there have been various moments where it has managed to go flat. His lightly tan skin helps compliment his hazel eyes. In terms of fitness levels, Takashi's is considered to be impressive as a result of the training he has done over the course of several years. With an athletic build toned in muscle, his muscular frame possesses broad shoulders that lead down to well-built arms. Over the course of several fights, his body has accumulated several scars including a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen. Takashi's appearance is intimidating even when it is done unintentionally. At the same time, he is also considered to be very handsome by many woman both inside and outside his age with him being popular with girls. At Higashi Academy, he wears the standard male uniform: a dark blue blazer over a black sweater vest, a white dress shirt with a red tie that is typically kept loose, grey dress pants and black shoes. However, Takashi's uniform differs in the fact that he often doesn't wear the blazer or sweater vest. When dressing casual in his free time, his most common outfit consists of a red checkered, long sleeve collar shirt that is opened up to reveal a dark grey t-shirt and black pants. While out with the group, he wore a black, long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants with a black and gold watch that his mother had given to him on his sixteenth birthday. 73748042-352-k402748.jpg Images (1).jpeg AcceptableSkinnyGourami-small.gif|Takashi's intimidating appearance Tumblr pkx5xcsEwK1v5fsx7o9 1280.png|Takashi while using his quirk Unknown.jpeg Blinded kuroo tetsurou x reader by yasmochi-d8s1a8k.jpg 14ef1747a25863aec6fb4afd28a7d463--pinterest-haikyuu.jpg 3e841a39375c4a3a0a189d73b39588a0.jpg 4fe09ed97be2a85c2c1cab421046e3f5.jpg B78203b29ff54d39ee6dd9e9158c536b.jpg|Takashi in a suit Kuroo.Tetsurou.full.1841387.jpg Personality Takashi's personality isn't easy to determine as it often changes based on the situation at hand. He often gives off a laid-back and carefree demeanor as he doesn't let much of anything to faze him. This often gives him the appearance of someone who is able to remain calm and keep their cool under pressure even in perverted situations as he hardly shows much reaction whenever he sees one of the girls naked. It is rare for him to become agitated or nervous as he typically acts casual in most situations though this often gives others the impression of not taking things seriously much to their annoyance and anger which has landed him in trouble on more than one occasion. He also has a bit of a lazy side to him as he generally prefers to relax most of the time and can often be seen falling asleep while in class which has caused him to rely on **** for help. He is also rather reliable as he dislikes the thought of letting people down especially when their counting on him and will often do his besst to make it up should he fail them. A remarkable trait of his is that he can be surprisingly patient when he wants to be and does his best not to allow emotions such as rage, anger or fear to get the best of him and cloud his judgement. In that sense, he doesn't let himself be provoked when someone badmouths or insults him. As commented by many people, one of Takashi's noticeable and respectable traits is his bravery; no matter who or what he is up against, he refuses to let himself be intimidated or scared with this same characteristic being able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people sometimes give up hope. While this can often be mistaken as him being prideful, this isn't the case as he will freely admit whenever he is afraid. However, what is considered to be his most remarkable personality trait and what is contributed to be one of the reasons why Stella and the others fell in love with him is that he is very compassionate and friendly in spite of his intimidating presence. Whether the person is someone close to him or a total stranger, he has no problem sticking up or helping them out when they need it. He won't hesitate to be friends with someone if the opportunity presents itself nor does he discriminate or judge a person whether it's because of their appearance or something that happened in their past. None of that matters to him as he only cares about what they do in the present. These same traits also lead him to treasuring the relationships he has with his family, friends and allies as he often goes out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This is especially true for Stella and the girls in the peearge. Another sign of his kind nature is that while he is well aware and acknowledges the fact that they are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of their feelings. Abilities and Quirk Physical Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Despite Takashi's athletic build, he has a great deal of strength * Enhanced Durability and Endurance: * Enhanced Speed: Takashi is blindingly quick as he was able to keep up with Mitsuki while she's using her quirk * Enhanced Agility: Takashi's agility allows him to perform high feats of agility such as leaping very high and across large distances, land lightly on his feet and perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial feats such as flips, handsprings and spinning kicks. He can also process moving objects much better than most can, allowing him to catch projectiles in mid-air and dodge or block attacks with ease. Fighting Styles * Expert Combatant: Takashi initially had some training in fighting which he would practice daily on a punching bag during workouts and was skilled enough to hold his own against the likes of . After training with, he became more skillful as shown during his fight with Miscellaneous Abilities * Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Takashi's is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, he will always push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break his will even for a moment will be losing those close to him * Cooking: Having been taught by his mother at a young age, he is exceptionally skilled in cooking * First Aid: Takashi has some experience in first aid which he learned after going through several classes in the past. He was able to reset his arm after it was popped out of place then proceeding to make a sling for it. * Quick Learner: Takashi is a rather quick learner * Keen Intellect: Though not on the same level as Mitsuki, Takashi is pretty smart in his own way Quirk [[Familiar Summoning|'Familiar Summoning']]: An Emitter-type Quirk inherited from his father, Takashi's quirk causes his body to become host of various sentient, beast-like beings that he can materialize from his body to utilize for various purposes such as attacking opponents, defending himself and/or others as well as for support. These 'familiars' are very powerful . While Takashi initially had to summon them completely in order to use their abilities, he became capable of using them to a limited extent without needing to summon the being in question. His quirk is limited by his body as is unable to summon more than two at a time without risking putting to much strain on his body and damaging it. He is also unable to immediately summon a familiar if it is destroyed and must wait a certain amount of time before he is able to manifest it again. In spite of its incredible power, this ability does have it's own drawbacks. One such drawback is that he is limited to the number of beings he can summon as he is unable to use more than two at a time without risking putting to much strain on his body and damaging it. He is also unable to immediately summon one if it has been destroyed as he must wait a certain amount of time before he is able to manifest it again. Takashi prefers using his power either as a last resort or if the situation is serious enough. Super Moves * Lightning Shield: Takashi creates a lightning shield that he can use to block attacks. * Lightning Body: Takashi wraps his body in a layer of lightning that increases his strength, speed, mobility, agility, and reflexes with more lightning causing greater increases. It also protects him from physical attacks as the lighting shocks those who touch it Stats Equipment * Hero Costume: Strife by art thas ddmhayq-fullview.jpg Dcu8d07-3a0c53b1-de3c-4f76-b6b3-ce4f83007b77.png Trivia * His design is based off Tetsuro Kuroo from Haikyuu!! * Takashi's favorite foods consist of Sushi and Dango as his mother use to make the two often. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Students